Just a Hope
by baekfrappe
Summary: Kyungsoo adalah orang yang benci dengan perpisahan, Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling bisa merasakan perasaan orang lain, Chen adalah orang yang tegar hanya dari luar. Summary ga nyambung. Just an EXO Fanfiction. Slight!BaekYeol/ChanBaek. Little KrisHo and HunHan(?) Mind to RnR pleaseee?


.

.

JUST A HOPE

Cast :  
EXO member

Genre :  
Friendship, Hurt/Comfort (?)

Rate :  
K...+

Summary :  
Kyungsoo adalah orang yang paling benci dengan perpisahan, Baekhyun adalah orang yang yang paling bisa merasakan perasaan orang lain, sedangkan Chen adalah orang yang tegar hanya dari luar. Summary ga nyambung. Just an EXO Fanfiction. Slight!BaekYeol/ChanBaek. Mind to RnR pleaseee? T.T

A/N:  
Aww saya bikin fanfic kaya gini?! Ga yakin ada yang mau baca, apalagi review, beneran-_- Ah, tapi who care lah. Yang penting saya pengen aja ngepost ini HUAHAHA.

.

.

.

**Just a Hope**

.

.

Dulu... saat bulan sudah memasuki Desember di tahun 2013, mendekati pergantian tahun ke tahun 2014. Kini adalah waktu-waktu yang cukup sibuk untuk EXO, karena mereka sedang menjalankan comeback mereka dengan mini album berjudul _Miracle in December_.

Semua member bekerja keras dengan mati-matian, berusaha menunjukkan yang terbaik meskipun yang paling fokus adalah vocal line. Tapi tetap saja, untuk melakukan promosi dengan tampil di beberapa stasiun televisi atau acara-acara tertentu, mereka semua—berdua belas—tetap tampil semua. Dengan vocal line Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Jongdae, ditambah satu lagi member Chinese Lu Han yang akan bernyanyi, lalu sisanya akan menari. Khusus untuk _Miracle in December _dan _Christmas Day_.

Kerja keras mereka juga memberikan hasil yang memuaskan, karena mini album _Miracle in December _itu sukses meraih polling tertinggi di berbagai chart-chart musik. Suatu kebanggaan yang berlimpah untuk semuanya. Menikmati hasil kesuksesan mereka yang makin menjadi di atas kerja keras yang melelahkan.

Tapi ternyata, pada kenyataannya, meraih kesuksesan dengan mini album mereka ini tidak hanya membuahkan kebahagiaan seutuhnya.

Mungkin kebahagiaan itu hanya beberapa persen saja, sisanya adalah kesedihan yang mendalam dan sakit hati yang teramat sangat.

Tahun 2014 menanti, pergantian CEO akan terlaksana, dan EXO menuju ambang kehancuran.

Lagu _Miracle in December_ itu... sangat cocok dinyanyikan di bulan Desember ini. Terlebih dengan konsep salju, ahh, mendengarkan lagu itu rasanya damai. Abaikan saja lirik lagu yang bisa membuat orang meneteskan air mata saat mendengarnya atau ketika melihat music video-nya. Lirik lagunya menyentuh.

Mungkin terlihat biasa bagi semua orang, tapi tidak untuk EXO. Entah mengapa lagu ini sengaja dibuat untuk merayakan apa yang terjadi di tahun kedepan. Ya, ketika semua yang buruk sudah terencana dengan baik sejak saat ini. Ketika di mana saatnya nanti, pada tahun 2014, mereka akan berada di ambang kehancuran.

Bahkan sebelum sesuatu yang buruk itu terjadi, mereka semua sama-sama merasa perjuangan pada masa trainee itu terhapus sia-sia; rasa sakit itu sudah datang lebih dulu. Rasa lelah, rasa kecewa, rasa sedih, semuanya sudah terasa.

Ketika nantinya satu persatu member akan keluar. Dimulai dari Kris... Lalu Luhan... dan, oh, tidak bisa membayangkan semuanya akan keluar dan EXO, hancur.

Waktu yang tersisa tidaklah banyak, maka dari itu, dengan segala waktu yang ada, mari membuat kenangan indah yang akan membekas di hati dan tidak akan terlupakan. Semoga.

.

.

Vocal line masih ingat ketika dulu mereka mempromosikan _Miracle in December_ di Mnet Countdown. Semuanya berkaca-kaca, sama-sama menahan tangis, membayangkan lagu ini yang akan membuat rasa sakit mereka bertambah di masa depan. Lirik lagu yang terdengar sangat cocok jika didengarkan saat mereka diambang kehancuran nanti. Dan, well, Yixing sebenarnya sudah menangis.

Tidak ada yang sadar jika Yixing sudah menangis, kecuali vocal line sendiri. Tangan Yixing sudah bergetar saat itu, yang untung saja masih bisa menekan tuts piano dengan benar. Bahunya juga sudah bergetar pelan. Dan itu sukses membuat rasa ingin menangis para vocal line semakin menjadi-jadi.

Untuk Kyungsoo; dia berbincang dengan Kris dan Luhan di backstage. Kyungsoo masih ingat jelas ketika ia memeluk Kris dan Luhan bersamaan, berpelukan tiga orang. Masih ingat saat ia berbicara dengan suara yang tersendat-sendat dengan air mata yang mengalir—karena sudah ditahan sejak vocal line di panggung menyanyikan _Miracle in December_, Kyungsoo berkata dengan sangat miris. "Aku ingin bersama kalian... Dua tahun adalah waktu yang lama untuk kita berdua belas bersama, menghabiskan waktu dengan senang, sedih, sakit, kerja keras, dan apapun itu. Tapi kenapa masa depan yang buruk itu bahkan sudah terencana dengan sangat menyakitkannya? Kenapa kalian harus pergi? Kenapa harus? Kim Young Min itu... Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan semua kerja keras kalian yang berusaha bertahan di Korea Selatan ini, mengejar sukses. Mengeluarkan peluh dengan menjadi trainee. Tapi kemudian kalian hanya menikmati debut sebentar saja? Hanya dua tahun? Apa Kim Young Min sialan itu gila?"

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo... Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kita." Ujar Kris pada akhirnya, mengusap punggung Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sama-sama bergetar itu. Abaikan saja tentang Luhan yang paling tua, ia sangat sensitif dan mudah menangis. Maka jangan tanya mengapa Luhan juga sudah ikut menangis bersama Kyungsoo. Kris dalam hati bersyukur bahwa dia adalah aktor yang cukup handal untuk sekedar menahan air mata. Dan bawaan lahir yang memiliki sifat tegas, membuat Kris dapat berpikir tegar untuk saat-saat ini. _Tidak heran dia menjadi leader EXO-M_. "Aku tidak keberatan... Jika mungkin seperti itulah nasibku pada akhirnya. Setidaknya aku bisa merasakan kesuksesan berkat jerih payahku, meski hanya sekejap saja. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Mungkin... orang Chinese tidak berhak untuk bekerja keras terlalu lama di Korea Selatan."

"Begitupun juga denganku, Kyungsoo..." Ucap Luhan kemudian, menyetujui pemikiran Kris. "Aku juga tidak keberatan jika itulah jalan akhirnya. Setidaknya aku memang sudah merasakan rasa sukses itu, meskipun hanya sejenak. Seolah itu hanya mimpi. Hidup penuh rintangan, bukan? Dan, aku bersyukur juga... sudah mengenalmu, mengenal kalian semua. Kalian tetap saudaraku, kalian tetap keluarga yang kusayang. Tidak peduli siapapun yang akan keluar dari EXO, kita semua tetaplah member EXO. Dengar Kyungsoo... Aku bersyukur, demi apapun aku bersyukur mengenal kalian semua..."

"Ini akan segera berakhir, bukankah begitu?" Gumam Kyungsoo, terisak pelan. "Kita akan berpisah... Kebersamaan kita tak akan lama lagi... Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa berpisah. Aku benci perpisahan jenis apapun. Aku masih ingin bersama kalian, aku maish ingin kita bersatu... Jangan pergi kumohon, jangan pergi."

_Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang paling benci dengan perpisahan_.

.

Untuk Baekhyun; dia menangis terisak-isak di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Tak ada yang tahu selain mereka berdua dan Tuhan, karena mereka sedang berada di dalam toilet backstage. Gumaman-gumaman menyakitkan itu terus keluar dari bibir Baekhyun yang bergetar, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa apa-apa selain menenangkan Baekhyun dan terus mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang juga bergetar itu.

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi, Chanyeol? Kita semua berhak untuk bahagia dan sukses, bukan? Aku tahu kita sudah di dalam kesuksesan besar, tapi kenapa harus sesingkat itu? Kenapa Kim Young Min itu tega berencana memisahkan kita semua... Bayangkan saja, semua perjuangan kita! Bagaimana kita bergandengan tangan bersama, saling menopang satu sama lain, bersatu melawan semua hujatan-hujatan yang ditujukan antifans kepada kita, menangis bersama melawan rintangan menuju kesuksesan... Kita berhasil, kita sukses, tapi hanya sejenak! Seharusnya kita bisa lebih lama dari itu, ya kan? Seharusnya kita masih bisa bersama lebih lama, bukankah begitu? Kris tidak perlu keluar, Luhan tak perlu meninggalkan EXO. Seharusnya kita bisa bersama sampai rambut kita memutih, sampai kita memiliki anak-cucu..." Curhat Baekhyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri mendesah lelah, dalam hati membenarkan semua ucapan Baekhyun. Memang, seharusnya ini tidak perlu terjadi; seharusnya ini memang tidak terjadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itu sudah direncanakan; mereka terikat kontrak; mereka dipaksa tunduk dan menurut. "Iya, memang benar, Baekhyun... Tapi kita tidak bisa apa-apa. Berhentilah menangis, kumohon. Jika itu memang akan terjadi, maka kita tetaplah manusia yang tidak bisa melawan takdir Tuhan. Dan jika begitu, itu hanyalah masalah bagaimana kita bisa memanfaatkan sisa waktu kita sebaik mungkin. Kalau kau hanya menangis dan terus menangis, maka yang ada kau akan dirundung kecewa pada akhirnya. Tegarlah, Baek. Tidak hanya kau saja yang sakit hati, aku juga, semua member sama. Apalagi Kris, dan juga Luhan yang akan menjadi korban, dan entahlah siapa nanti selanjutnya. Bangkitlah, Baek. Baekhyun yang kukenal tidaklah selemah ini..."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Kris dan Luhan, Chanyeol..." Ujar Baekhyun lirih, mencengkram kuat kaos yang dikenakan Chanyeol sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh jangkung Chanyeol. "Mereka Chinese yang beruntung ditawari untuk menjadi trainee. Dengan segala usaha masing-masing, mereka berhasil menjadi trainee lalu bekerja sangat keras, mengeluarkan peluh yang melelahkan itu untuk terus berusaha agar bisa debut. Mereka juga menopang tubuh mereka sendiri untuk menjadi kuat dan tegar, melawan segala caci maki dari trainee lain. Lalu setelah penantian yang panjang dan menyakitkan itu, mereka seolah dibawa terbang dengan berhasil debut. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sukses; lalu semua itu jatuh begitu saja. Aku saja merasa sangat sakit, Yeol... Aku bersumpah itu sangat sakit, dan aku heran bagaimana mereka masih bisa bertahan dan sebegitu tegarnya, Chanyeol. Mereka hebat, aku menyayangi mereka, dan aku tidak ingin berpisah. Chanyeol aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka. Mereka hyung yang baik, paling pengertian yang pernah ada. Aku masih ingin bersama mereka, menghabiskan waktu indah bersama mereka, menikmati semua kesuksesan yang bisa kita raih bersama."

"Sebaiknya, kita berusaha untuk membuat momen-momen indah sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi. Aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan mereka, mereka semua sudah seperti sumber hidupku sendiri. Dan tenang saja, Baekhyun, aku akan selalu bersamamu, semua member akan selalu bersamamu. Kita menopang satu sama lain, mendukung satu sama lain. Tidak perlu takut untuk apa yang terjadi ke depan, Byun Baekhyun. Kita harus, setidaknya, berusaha lebih keras lagi dan bertahan sedikit lebih lama." Ucap Chanyeol final.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa semua member mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu toilet. Tangan Luhan tergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Kris, dan Kris menoleh ke arah Luhan sambil tersenyum lembut—senyum yang jarang ia keluarkan—untuk menenangkan kegundahan Luhan. "Tenanglah, Luhan. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau dengar kan? Kita akan berusaha bersama, menopang satu sama lain, berusaha bersama. Tidak perlu takut, karena kita pasti bisa melawan apapun yang buruk. Arraseo?"

Dengan ucapan Kris itu, di mulai dari Suho yang memeluk Kris dan Luhan, kemudian semua member ikut berpelukan bersama. _Mencoba menopang satu sama lain; bertahan dan bekerja keras bersama_.

_Baekhyun selalu bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan orang lain_.

.

Untuk Chen; ketika turun dari panggung setelah menyanyikan _Miracle in December_ bersama vocal line, ia dikejutkan dengan raut wajah para member yang nampak murung. Beberapa tengah berusaha menyembunyikan air mata. Chen tersenyum, alh-alih setetes air mata terjatuh dan ia menghapusnya cepat seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Namun tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan Suho yang menepuk pundaknya. "Wae, hyung?"

"Tidak usah menyembunyikan perasaanmu, Chen. Menangislah kalau kau mau, tidak perlu berusaha kuat di depan kami. Kami adalah tempatmu berkeluh kesah, paham?" Ucap Suho, tapi Chen menggeleng. "Tidak hyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membohongiku, Chen." Balas Suho cepat. Chen hanya terdiam, tapi kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum ala kadarnya, tapi yang terlihat untuk Suho adalah senyuman getir. "Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, hyung."

"Well, Chen." Suho bersikukuh dengan pemikirannya, bahwa Chen butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkannya berkeluh kesah. "Bagaimana perasaanmu tentang nasib EXO di masa depan dan perasaanmu ketika menyanyikan lagu tadi?"

Wajah Chen yang tadi terlihat—berusaha—tenang, kini alih-alih berubah sendu. Matanya tergerak untuk mencari keberadaan Kris dan Luhan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Suho berdiri. "Secepat inikah rasanya... untuk bersama dengan member yang utuh dan menikmati kesuksesan bersama?"

Pertanyaan yang dibalas dengan pertanyaan, tapi Suho tidak keberatan akan hal itu. "Bagaimana lagi... Kita tidak bisa membantah apapun yang ingin dilakukan atasan kepada kita, bukankah begitu?"

"Tapi setidaknya kita perlu berusaha!" Bentak Chen, kemudian tatapannya meredup menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Dan semua member sudah mengelilingi Chen dan Suho saat ini. "Maaf, hyung. Tapi aku tidak bisa terima jika kita harus berakhir seperti ini, dengan waktu secepat itu. Ini seperti baru kemarin aku memulai trainee, baru kemarin aku berjingkrak senang dan bersyukur ketika diterima debut, seperti baru kemarin aku merasa nyaman dan bahagia ketika mengenal kalian semua, merasa tenang ketika semua saling menopang satu sama lain, bekerja keras untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Seperti baru saja mencapai kesuksesan, lalu di tengah-tengah kesuksesan yang membahagiakan aku mendengar berita bahwa tak lama lagi kita akan diambang kehancuran, begitu? Kris dan Luhan harus berada di sini, bersama kita. Mereka tidak bisa keluar begitu saja, tidak dengan mengingat bagaimana kerja keras mereka demi berada di sini saat ini!"

Kemudian setelah itu, Chen langsung berbalik dan hendak berlari pergi. Kemanapun asalkan jangan sampai siapapun mengetahui bahwa dirinya sudah menangis saat ini. Tapi langkahnya tertahan ketika seseorang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya, sukses membuatnya reflek membalikkan badan dan ia mendapati sebuah pelukan. Dari Luhan.

Chen tidak mengatakan apapun, dan Luhan juga tidak berniat mengucapkan hal bertele-tele. Luhan hanya menggumamkan kalimat _"aku menyayangimu, kami menyayangimu"_ berkali-kali, dan Chen yang terdiam itu membiarkan dirinya sendiri menangis di pelukan Luhan.

Suho sudah menangis di tempatnya, tapi kemudian Suho telah mendapati tangan Kris yang menggengam lembut tangannya. "Bertahanlah, Suho-_ya_. Aku yakin kau bisa."

"Aku tidak bisa jika itu tanpamu, kau tahu?"

"Kau bisa. Aku yakin. Dan percayalah, Suho, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku menyayangimu."

_Chen hanya tidak sadar jika ia sama lemahnya; dibalik sifat tegarnya._

.

.

.

Kembali ke masa kini, ternyata benar saja. Kris pergi; Luhan ikut pergi. Tidak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya. Korban kekejaman sang CEO baru, Kim Young Min.

Saat Kris pergi, rasanya itu... sangatlah sakit. Sangat mengguncangkan jiwa juga raga. Semuanya menangis bersama saat itu. Sama-sama bergerak seperti layaknya robot ketika dipaksa untuk melakukan apa yang Kim Young Min itu inginkan.

Mereka baru saja comeback, mendapat kesuksesan lagi, dan mereka langsung jatuh sejatuh jatuhnya. Mini album terakhir untuk berdua belas...

Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini.

Suho ingat saat ia menarik tangan Kris erat, berusaha mencegahnya untuk pergi. Tapi Kris selalu mengatakan hal yang sama; kalau Suho bisa bertahan. Semuanya bisa bertahan tanpa dirinya. Padahal kenyataannya nol besar, mereka tidak bisa bertahan jika itu bersebelas.

Dan Kris kemudian melangkah pergi, meninggalkan sebelas member yang menangis dan meraungkan namanya berkali-kali. Tidak ada yang sadar jika Kris juga menangis begitu membalikkan badannya untuk pergi.

_Inilah saatnya._

.

_**Try to see you, you who can't I see anymore**_

_**Try to hear you, you who can't I hear anymore**_

_**And when I see anything, hear anything**_

_**Because after you move to leave, I have new strength**_

.

Dengan kepergian Kris itu, semuanya bersedih. Para member, fans, semua. Dalam hati mengutuk CEO kejam itu yang kini sedang mengamuk di ruangannya akibat saham SM menurun.

Kini mereka berlatih lebih keras, mengisi kekuatan mereka dan berlatih keras untuk mengganti semua koreo untuk konser tunggal pertama mereka nantinya. Seharusnya mereka senang dengan konser itu, seharusnya mereka kini bahagia sudah memiliki konser tunggal sendiri dengan berkeliling Asia. Seharusnya. Tapi semua kebahagiaan itu luntur ketika mereka ingat dan sadar; mereka hanya bersebelas.

Berita jika para member bertingkah seolah mereka membenci Kris itu juga sudah tersebar. Seperti unfollow Instagram, unfollow Weibo, atau apapun itu. Sangat menyakitkan hanya untuk mendengar berita itu.

Sejujurnya, setelah Kris pergi, semua sudah tak terkontrol dengan benar. Mereka masih sering menangis, semakin seperti robot, semakin tersiksa fisik hingga batin. Tidak ada ketenangan lagi tidak ada kebahagiaan lagi. Semua suram, sangat suram.

_Mereka, masih menangis. Diam-diam. Bahkan Suho sekalipun._

Tidak ada yang bisa 'tidak' memikirkan Kris. Semuanya sama saja. Mereka masih mengenang segalanya ketika dulu masih bersama Kris. Menatap kosong foto-foto mereka yang masih utuh berdua belas, menangis karena merindukan Kris...

Dan jauh di China sana, Kris juga sama. Sama-sama menangis. Meskipun tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Kris merasa kelegaan yang luar biasa setelah keluar dari SM. Tapi rasa rindunya kepada member EXO, yang sudah dianggap saudara dan keluarga itu... Lebih menyesakkan dari apapun.

Tidak ada yang bisa berhenti memikirkan satu dengan yang lain. EXO tidak bisa melupakan Kris; Kris tidak bisa melupakan EXO.

.

_**Just with think it, my world instant full with you**_

_**Because each and every snow that fall, is your tears**_

_**One thing that I can't do it, bring you back to me**_

_**I just can hope, can erase all about this feel**_

.

Semua berjalan dengan menyakitkan. Waktu demi waktu berjalan... Hingga konser mereka berakhir, beruntungnya dengan sukses. Meskipun rasa sakit itu tetap ada, tapi setidaknya bisa tertutupi sedikit dengan kebahagiaan yang mulai terasa membuncah karena berhasil menyelesaikan konser ini dengan baik.

Jauh di sana, Kris tersenyum. _"Aku sudah bilang, kalian bisa tanpaku_."

Kembali ke EXO, mungkin mereka bahagia. Tapi tidak, tidak jika waktu Luhan untuk pergi semakin dekat. Hingga waktu itu datang, semuanya hancur. Mungkin semuanya tidak terlalu shock karena sudah ada pengalaman tentang Kris, tapi tetap saja rasa sakit itu sangat mendominasi. Menjalankan dengan sebelas orang saja sudah sesakit itu, dan kini mereka beranjak sepuluh?

"Sudah waktuku untuk pergi dan menyusul Kris, bukankah begitu?" Ujar Luhan sebelum benar-benar keluar dari dorm. Semuanya menatap Luhan sendu, beberapa menangis seperti, Sehun, contohnya. Mungkin mereka tidak meraung-raung seperti saat Kris pergi dulu, tapi dengan keheningan seperti ini justru membuat semuanya semakin menyesakkan.

"Ya... sudah waktunya untuk itu..." Gumam Suho, menunduk. Rasa sakit yang menumpuk terlalu sulit untuk dipikul. Well, Suho berjuang bertahun-tahun agar bisa debut; dan inilah akhirnya.

Sehun melangkah lebar, menerjang Luhan dengan pelukan. Luhan mengusap punggung Sehun sejenak, hingga pelukan mereka terlepas. Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Aku menyayangi kalian."

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak melupakan kita semua, Luhan." Ujar Xiumin. Luhan mengangguk mantap. "Aku janji tidak akan melupakan kalian. Kalian yang paling berharga dalam hidupku."

"Senang bisa bertemu dan mengenalmu, Lu hyung. Sampaikan rasa rindu kita semua jika kau bertemu Kris..." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum, kemudian membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dan berbalik untuk pergi. Setelah pintu dorm benar-benar menutup, beberapa dengan bebarengan langsung merosot, terduduk di lantai. Beberapa lainnya hanya mematung, menatap kosong ke arah pintu. Ada juga yang baru bisa mengeluarkan air matanya, menangis dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

_Rasa sakit untuk kedua kalinya datang. Who's next?_

.

_**Your love, shape like a little and weak person**_

_**But can change everything**_

_**All my love**_

_**All contents of my world**_

.

Beberapa jam setelah mereka terguncang akibat kepergian Chinese member untuk kedua kalinya, kini mereka berdiri melingkar di ruang tengah bersama. Kepala mereka sama-sama menunduk, tangan mereka bertautan satu sama lain.

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tapi mereka berharap tidak ada yang keluar lagi untuk waktu yang lain. Diam-diam sama-sama mengharapkan keajaiban datang, untuk mengembalikan Kris dan Luhan ke sisi mereka lagi.

Dengan kenangan-kenangan manis sebelum Kris dan Luhan sama-sama meninggalkan EXO...

Diiringi lagu _Miracle in December _yang mengalun dari speaker dekat televisi, kini mereka bertautan tangan, menopang satu sama lain, berdoa untuk satu dan lainnya, mencoba bertumpu dan bertahan bersama, menyiapkan diri untuk melawan sesuatu yang mungkin akan terjadi di masa depan.

.

_**I (hope) stop the time and try to come back to you**_

_**I remembered you in each and every piece of my memory**_

_**When I'm there, when winter in that time...**_

.

_Hanya kalimat ini yang bisa mereka serukan di dalam pikiran mereka—_

_11 IN STAGE, 12 IN OUR HEART.  
EXO SARANGHAJA!_

.

.

.

THE END!

.

.

.

Omfg jangan bully saya gegara fanfic iniii plisplisplis.

Ini cuma fanfic bobrok yang saya ketik gegara mendapat ilham setelah ngeliat video MID waktu di Mnet Countdown, lol.

JADIIII, MIND TO REVIEW PLEASE?

Nb : Bisa nembus 10 review ga?-_-

Well, saya ga yakin fanfic kek gini ada yang mau baca, lol :v


End file.
